The Puffle Pranksters
The Puffle Pranksters is a downloadable EPF mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player must locate the seven Elite Puffles, which have gone missing. It was released on November 6, 2009Sneak Peek - Attention Secret Agents! and could be accessed by connecting to Wi-Fi and downloading the mission. As of May 20, 2014, it cannot be downloaded from online due to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection shutting down. However, a player that already downloaded the mission can share it with another player through wireless multiplayer mode, providing both players own a copy of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. If a save file that has this mission downloaded is deleted, the mission will be lost. Walkthrough The mission starts with Rookie informing the player that the Elite Puffles are missing, and that he cannot start a mission without them. The player has the idea to meet PH at the Puffle Training Room. Upon arriving at the Dojo, there is a white spot on the floor near the door. Once inside the training room, the player asks PH if she has seen the puffles, but she says she has not. She suggests the player ask the Pet Shop Owner, and gives them an O' Berry to use as a lure. Upon arriving at the Plaza, there is another white spot outside the Pet Shop. Inside, the owner suggests looking in the Underground Pool, as that is where black puffles usually hang out. Down there, the player sees a white puffle with more white spots on the ground around it, and thinks to ask the Pet Shop owner about this. The owner says puffles don't leave tracks, and that it is likely covered in dust. The owner doesn't have anything to clean puffles with, and suggests visiting the Pizza Parlor. Inside, the owner is cleaning up a mess, and the player asks if he has any cleaning supplies. He says he used them all up, but gives the player some pepper. Going back to the pool, the player interacts with the puffle, and it wants to play a game of guessing its identity. Nearby is Tic Tac Code, giving a hint. The answers are "Mine", "it's cool and dark", and "Flare". After correctly guessing, the player can use the pepper to make Flare sneeze, removing the dust. He then joins the player, who must search for the other puffles. (Note: Flare is not required to be the first puffle to be retrieved, the game only pushes the player to locate him first.) The remaining puffles can be found in varying order, although some require other elite puffles to access. Except for Blast, none of these have any clues nearby: *Blast is at the Beach. The only answer needed is his name. *Chirp is in the Lighthouse. Flare is needed to fix the door to get inside. The answers are "play music", "flute", and "Chirp". *Flit is at the Beacon. In addition to fixing the Lighthouse door with Flare, Blast is needed to break a crate to reveal him. No clues are nearby. The answers are "fly around" and "Flit". *Pop is in the Night Club. Blast is needed to break a crate to reveal him. The only answer needed is his name. *Bouncer is at the Forest. Pop is needed to lift a boulder to reveal him. The answers are "throw snowballs", "a hat", and "Bouncer". *Loop is in the Mine. Pop is needed to lift a boulder to reveal her. The only answer needed is her name. After finding them all, the player thinks to return to PH. Upon entering the training room, Rookie mentions they found another white puffle, and PH suggests trying to make the puffle sneeze. This has no effect, and Rookie suggests the puffle is "too hungry" to sneeze. After feeding it with the O'berry, Rookie suggests using something on it. If the player gives it a water balloon, which can be received from The Snowball Crew at the Snow Forts, it freezes the balloon, and it pops. The player exclaims that this is a real white puffle. PH says the puffle wants to join the elite puffles, and the player suggests the other puffles pretending to be white puffles was a way to welcome this newcomer, and Rookie says he would "totally dump flour on himself to welcome a new agent". PH is baffled by this statement, but then says she looks forward to training a new elite puffle, while Rookie says he can finally start his mission, and that he won't have to "blast himself out of a cannon". The player receives 100 coins, and the mission is complete. Trivia *Despite being advertised as the "first Wi-Fi mission", no other downloadable missions were ever made, either for this game or its sequel. *This mission can be accessed even before playing the first mission in the game. However, regardless of progress in the main game, during this mission, the player has access to all agent locations and all Spy Gadget functions are unlocked. **Although the Snow Trekker option is unlocked, it is disabled, as mini-games cannot be played during missions unless they are required to progress. *All puffles are referred to by the player with male pronouns in this mission, despite Loop and Chirp being female, which was already established in Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic by the time of this mission's release. The game otherwise uses the gender-neutral pronoun "it" to refer to the elite puffles. Gallery Rookie without elite puffles.png|Rookie unable to start a mission without elite puffles Dojo snow tracks.png|Snow tracks in the Dojo Elite mischief.png|PH concerned about the missing puffles Puffle Pranksters.png|A white puffle at the pool Pet Shop owner dust.png|The Pet Shop owner mentioning the tracks being dust Bouncer white puffle.png|A disguised elite puffle in the Forest Another white puffle.png|Rookie with another white puffle Chill freezes balloon.png|The real white puffle displaying its freezing ability Rookie flour.png|Rookie mentioning how he would dump flour on himself PH start training.png|PH looking forward to training the new puffle References